


out of darkness came

by jesseofthenorth



Series: Carry me Home [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny dreams</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of darkness came

Danny doesn't sleep quietly now. He had assumed sleeping this close to Steve _finally_ , having a place here beside him, would be great. You know what they say about the word assume though right?

Not that he would be anywhere else, but God he wishes they could get through _one night_. If it isn’t Steve flailing and kicking an making sounds so small and hurt Danny wants to find Wo Fat just so he can shoot him right in the fucking face, Then it's Danny waking up sweating and shaking from the horror of burying Steve beside his parents ...because they were too late.

It is the most painful kind of comfort to look over and see fading bruises and scabbed over wrists and the tear on his lip. There will be scars. There _are_ scars but Danny will take them because scars are proof of life, and better than that even, proof of healing. And he'll take that too even if it is taking too damn long, that healing.

His dreams and Steve's are both dark and sharp and full of fear but he'll take those too. Happy to wake from nightmares and reach out to touch whats real and warm and alive and let that pull them back to something like peaceful sleep, at least for a few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I think I'm done but you never fracking know. I do love me some good PTSD fic.


End file.
